


candy crush

by cultgoth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I Tried, Short One Shot, minor johndo, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cultgoth/pseuds/cultgoth
Summary: doyoung and jaehyun, jaehyun and doyoung; it's only right that they're together.





	candy crush

doyoung knew the moment that jaehyun walked into his life, it was over. it was over for him and since that point it had always been, they sat next to each other in five out of the six classes they shared. there was no escape from jaehyun, a boy who demanded your attention the moment he entered the room. 

he doesn't really understand what this means right now, and he doesn't really want to if he's being honest. it always feels like it's too much to think about, crushes and things that made his heart beat too fast. it scares him, truthfully. it scares him more than anything in this world, he pours a glass of his mother's wine and chooses to forget about it. but jaehyun is like an ever present demon; he's like a fire and it burns doyoung everytime. and god forbid the smiles jaehyun gives him when they're in class together.

and yet, he doesn't mind. he doesn't and doesn't think he ever could, even when jaehyun cuts into his thoughts with a simple yet beautiful smile and gentle "hello" and, okay, fine, he's whipped but is that what matters? maybe, to yuta, but to him it doesn't because jaehyun doesn't see him that way and it's okay, for now. it's okay until he has a mental breakdown monday morning, and here he is. the man of the hour; jaehyun. he's here and doyoung feels his presence so heavily that he's silent and then there's that gentle hello and doyoung loses his shit; but silently while he stares at his desk. jaehyun: 20, doyoung: -6.

"there's a party," doyoung nods, there's always a party, do you want to go?" he wonders if there's this implication _with_ _me_ or if he's just imagining it for his own selfish desires. a beat.

"no one invited me." and it's true, but only halfway because yuta always begs him to go a party for at least an hour which _is_ technically an invite because yuta is the party after all, but jaehyun just smiles.

"that's because no one else knows about it." doyoung is struck silent once more. he nods after a pause.

when yuta hears about this, holy _fuck._ yuta nearly creams his pants at the idea of jaehyun and doyoumg getting alone time and honestly, he's making doyoung get too excited. taeyong is looking at doyoung, and then at yuta, and then back at him again. he repeats this before dryly cutting in, "you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?" and yuta, god bless him, lunges at taeyong from across the lunch table ; yelling about 'his baby's first love story' and 'a night to remember' when doyoung realizes that dong sicheng is making his way toward him.

the other two keep bickering, not noticing the ever so heavy presence of the cutthroat blonde. "you're coming, right?" his face is poetically emotionless but his eyes are bright, affectionate. it overwhelms doyojng so he looks at his table. he murmurs a noncommittal yeah and sicheng grins, "good, because you are all he's been talking about." he walks away and the other two seem to be very quiet.

yuta lets out a shaky breath and breaks the silence, "i want him to slit my throat." the table erupts into a chorus of "dude what the fuck" and "why are you do fucking weird?" but there is really only one thing on doyoung's mind; _jaehyun_.

.

that friday night doyoung is physically restrained by not only yuta, but his older brother. "gongmyung, you fucking traitor," he hisses, and gongmyung grins as he munches on the cookies taeyong gave him as a bribe.

"quit fucking moving." taeyong whines, stomping his foot as he grabs another makeup wipe. "why must you be so stubborn, doie? i thought you wanted to look cute!" he's pouting and it contrasts heavily with how hard he's rubbing the wipe on his precious skin. 

"i'm naturally cute!" the whole room erupts into a fit of laughter. doyoung is humiliated, especially when he hears his mom laughing along. tje laugjter ends soon and taeyong quietly goes about his makeup routine. yuta plays his indie japanese music and both he and gongmyung release their grip om him. it makes him feel warm all over; like he's sitting in front of a warm fire with a tummy full of smores and it feels good. 

it is over soon though, he is forced into clothes that are too tight and show a little more skin than he's comfortable seeing outside of his bedroom but. but tonight he decides to ignore it. 

but now he's at the fucking party and taeyong and yuta left him alone by the entrance and maybe it's a little concieted but it feels like everyone's staring at him, especially johnathan seo and he can't seem to find jaehyun anywhere. well, he's only vaguely looked around but still, he's gay and very dramatic. "doyoung!" he turns quickly, the shot crashes dramatically onto the table and he frowns when he realizes that he lost his drink for nothing because it's just johnny. "i saw you standing over here all alone and i was like, hey, why's doyoung all alone! so i rushed over here to say hey." his voice cracks at the end and he looks like he's trying very hard but he's still disappointed.

"have you seen jaehyun?" and maybe it's his imagination but johnny's grin seems to falter as he points down a hall. 

"uh, yeah. he's in the laundry room, third door on the right, it's a sliding one so be careful." he grabs a drink and walks away before doyoung can say thanks. he frowns at this, because johnny is usually nothing but kind and charismatic; he decides to ask taeyong about it later, if he can find him that is. 

but he forgets about it moments later when he walks into the laundry room and sees mr jung jaehyun in all his holy glory, staring at the washing machine as it spinned and spinned. he doesn't seem to notice doyoung until the door slams shut, and even then it doesn't seem like he knows that it's doyoung yet. "shit, johnny," he shakes his head as he spins around to look at 'johnny'. "you aren't johnny." doyoung shakes his head, his ego lightly bruised.

"i'm not." jaehyun lets out a weirdly choked oh and they don't look at each other. "i was looking for you."

"oh." he won't look at him, and honestly it's getting weird. "jaehyun," he says, his eyebrows furrowed as he steps closer to him. jaehyun turns again, this time looking at the dryer. 

"johnny's mom had a dryer and my mom wanted one so bad that she made us move and build a whole new house." doyoung had heard about that, it was sometime during their sophomore year and the rumor was spread by the ever so trust worty ten chittaphon who was later forced by the vice principal to take it back, he laughs at the memory. jaehyun smiles. "i'm sorry for not greeting you, you know when you arrived. but, like, johnny freaked when he saw you and dumped half his glass of punch on me so i had to get a new shirt and, yeah," 

"johnny seems like a spaz." he says, and jaehyun snorts. 

"only when he's high and sees someone as cute as you." doyoung flushes and jaehyun freezes. they stand there for a moment and then they laugh awkwardly, trying to clear the air fast but then they're silent once more.

"do you like me, jaehyun?" he finally asks, sighing. "because i get all dolled up for you and came here just to see you because i thought i was meant to like, i don't know kiss you or something tonight and yet i'm here and so are you but we are not kissing and it smells like fabric softener and beer and i am so tired of pretending not to like you,"

somehow, before he can get another word out,  doyoung ends up being pressed up against the washer and with jaehyun’s lips on his. he smells strongly of a beautiful cologne that doyoung could probably never use. he rests his hand on jaehyun’s nape and the other rests on top the washer as he smiles into the kiss. the cold metal feels different on his skin, but it’s a welcome sensation. all of this was a welcome sensation.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/Iuv2u)
> 
> here r some useless facts abt the lil fic  
> \- johnny has a crush on dy and hes who sicheng was talkinh about  
> \- ten had to apologize in front of the entire school  
> \- yuta's indie playlist has a cover of a naruto ost and no one mentions it  
> \- gongmyung is eating oatmeal raisin cookies


End file.
